Problem: Omar rode his bike for $7$ miles on each of the past $12$ days. How many miles did Omar ride his bike altogether?
Answer: The total number of miles biked is the product of the number of miles biked each day and the number of days that Omar went biking. The product is $7\text{ miles per day} \times 12\text{ days}$ $7\text{ miles per day} \times 12\text{ days}= 84\text{ miles}$ Omar biked a total of $84$ miles.